Bone Academy High
by Deadlord Shadowscar
Summary: This is my first story ever so im not sure if it will work


So...before i get started, this is all i ahve to say. This si my first stroy, please review and i will make more if i get good reviews :) Oh one more thing Enojy i am Deadlord and i'll be your story teller. Chapter: 1 Bone Acaddemy High So Summer break had finaly ended and im in the new Bone Acaddemy High school. This school trains warriors, gunners, hunters, and all kinds of things They also train the more strange people, say like Demons, Angels, Undead, Thats what i am. I'm a undead my name is Deadlord Shadowscar most of my friends call me Dead. i got a few friends one who is my brother his name is Dead mist, then theres my brother in law Lord kiba he's finshed school though.I also got two more brothers Ereck dragon flame and Dark pheniox." Pheniox is a great brother he's rather talented to.. HEY! DEAD! A shout came from behind me, I turned around to see who was calling my name to only see my greatest and perhaps even more friend Aly. I grabed her just as she came in arms reach and spun her around hugging her, Aly! i haven't seen you all summer! How have you being? "Aly is a very speacil friend to me and i would stop at nothing to save her if somthign bad happened to her, She has a Two handed fire sword that swigns at medium speed she also has fire magic that includes turning into a fire demon." I've being good just being working on my fire abiltys Aly said back to me. Is that all you being doing lately? She stared me a death stare that told me to drop the subject or i might as well get a new mech arm again... Oh yeah i have a mech arm i'll exsplan it later. Ok well shall we see what classes we got? Sure she said while smileing at me. Lets go! And we were off to the boards to see what classes we had. Hey look we have math and sparring together, Aly told me so i took a good look and claped at the sight i'll have a good friend with me in sparring "I hate not having a good friend with me in some classes" I also noticed that my brother Deadmist was in the same sparrign class as me so looks like i'll be fighting him again if Aly dosen't get to me first. Hey Dead do you know how to wear more then just black? Aly had told me as i was zoned looking at the boards. Oh.. I like my black tho... and hey i got other clours ï then pointed out how i was wearing a darkish neon green tee shirt and a white cross on my my black right glove, I was wearign black goth boots with a white trip on the side of them, with black sorta baggy sweat pants over my darkish green neon tee shirt was my black sweater with my custom drawen skull on it" Also wheres your armor you normaily have on? she mentioned oh, I still got that ï pulled my pack off my back and pulled out my shoulder blade plate armor, legging armor, and wrist armor alogn with one metal glove"I then desided to put it on considering i did have sparring first thing" You know you got a nice outfit on is it the same as last year? or is that new? :she was wearing Red sneakers, solid white knee high socks, red shorts, red jacket with a white t-shirt underneath" She thanked me for the complament and grabed my hand and started dragging me to the sparring room casue the bell had rang it also turned out she and me were in every singel same class together lucky meh hey? Aly and I had just arrived to the sparring room when a voice came from behind me that was all to famlier Zeck.. 'I turned around to see the famuos and youngest human Undead hunter in history so far He faced my father Death and manged to make him back off no one has ever done that so many undead fear him exsept me. Hey Deadlord Zeck said in a snoby way, You ready to get beatin by me today? You think your going to take me down so easy? I respawned back. "he laughed and quickly said I be your father Death im sure i can take you down with 'll see about that thenänd the momment i said that the teacher walekd right up to me and Zeck and said: Do you two want to show how sparrign in done since you two are so egger to fight? "Zeck respwaned with a Heck yeah unless Dead boy here is scared? "he laughed after" I lifted my right hand from my side to the air and a sword appered out of thin air after a flash of white enregy appered" Oh..A NEW SWORD! i'm so scared! Zeck said sarcastically" "he then pulled out an all white ketana from thin air and got into a fighting stance"I soon followed and got into a fightign stance. The teacher said fight with honor and then said fight! :Zeck went right for my chest knowning that is where my weak point is i dogded and then sliced his ankle, He fell to the ground screaming in pain considerign my blade was poisoness but i controll the venom in it and didn't let it infect him. The teacher said we ahve a winner already? and i just nodded and walked away from Zeck to Aly. I whispered to Aly saying he dosen't know i trained in case this was going to happen. She giggled alittle and then watched as Zeck got up slowly and and told me to get back in the arena. Is are fight not over yet? "I said with a taunt. "he then fainted and the fight was over" - Well theres my fisrt chapter sorry for spelling errors and i hope you do like it Please do review and tell me what you think of it i would like feed back on what needs improvment thank you. 


End file.
